Rules are Made to be Broken
by aindah
Summary: Byakuya and Renji. Some angst, a hint of plot. Rated M  yaoi - duh .


_**AN**__ – I wrote this some time ago. It's an AU where Byakuya was supposed to be the head of a mafia family (or yakuza, did not think that one through). It all started when I felt the need to practice writing sex scenes which included two guys. It's basically a draft for a story which changed inside of my mind to become the Dream Walker. Nevertheless, I'm pleased how it turned out, so I decided to share. Needless to say, Byakuya and Renji hook up a few times, so it's rated M. Avoid i you don't like yaoi.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Abarai-san?" Byakuya called for him, after realizing the man was nowhere to be seen. He heard some noise coming from the bathroom. It sounded almost human. Then he heard the shower turn on.

"Abarai-san?"

His second-in-command came out of the bathroom. Byakuya noticed the flush in the man's face. I guess the water was too hot. Renji's hair was loose over his shoulders. Byakuya realized it was a while since he last seen his hair in all its splendour.

"Kuchiki-sama?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your shower, Abarai-san, but I need your advice on something urgent." Byakuya's face was serious. Renji did not see an emotion reflect on Byakuya's face for... for longer than he cared to remember. Byakuya was definitely worried about something, and it was big.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama?"

Byakuya actually frowned. His perfect features twisted by something Renji only suspected to be concern. The man seemed genuinely distraught.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...that damn brat..." Byakuya's voice trailed off and he took a deep breath. He hated when people were breaking rules. There was a reason for rules. They kept things under control, the rules made sure that the hierarchy functioned perfectly. Breaking the rules leads to anarchy, and anarchy is something that he, as the head of the Kuchiki family, was not going to permit. And of all the rules, Kurosaki Ichigo had to break _that one._

Renji felt his heart jump. The rule has been broken. And Byakuya found out about it. He knew he had to do something to help the orange-haired brat out, because with Byakuya's obsession with discipline and decorum, both Ichigo and Rukia were in danger.

"You mean Kurosaki-san and Rukia," Renji said seriously, not allowing his voice to tremble when he admitted to being an accomplice. Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise.

"You...Abarai-san, you knew they were...?

"Yes, Byakuya, I knew they were ... together."

Renji had not called Byakuya by his name in years, since he first realized that any intimate intercourse with his superior was a threat to his self-control which would lead to breaking the rules.

"You of all people, Abarai-san..." Byakuya's voice reflected nothing, his face an ivory mask of indifference. It was the Kuchiki-sama everyone in the family knew, not the Byakuya who'd let Renji see that he actually had feelings. Just like he did before he learned of the betrayal. Those were the minute slips of weakness Renji learned to recognize and grew to love.

Byakuya turned from him, ready to leave, when he felt a strong grip on his upper arm. Renji's hand made him stop and turn back. The man was truly strong. Even if you could not see the size of Renji's body, the feel of his big hand squeezing your flesh tightly would be enough to admire his physical strength.

"Rules, _Kuchiki-sama_, are meant to be broken," he said.

Byakuya's look devoid of everything except the ability to see, made Renji waver, it made him second-guess his decision to finally go all out on the boss.

"Don't give me that fortune-cookie crap, Renji. And let go of my arm, unless you want me to put you in the same basket with the other two." There it was. A hint of anger, a hint of hurt feelings, getting a bit too familiar. It was enough to make Renji hold onto his decision. In a swift motion he spun Byakuya, slamming him, face first, against the wall. Once the man's movements were limited, Renji knew he had the upper hand.

"Let go," Byakuya whispered. That was the way he always gave out orders, with a whisper, making sure everyone was concentrating completely on what he was saying, taking in every word, every letter. That was the tenor in which he explained the rules to Kurosaki Ichigo when he was admitted into the family a year ago.

Renji felt uncomfortable as hell. His bathrobe was slightly opened, his hair sticking to his shoulders made it impossible to concentrate. He forget what it felt like to go out of control. And then, there was Byakuya, pinned against the wall, pissed as hell. No, Byakuya was never pissed as hell, he was pissed as an iceberg.

"I need you to hear some more of that fortune-cookie crap."

Byakuya struggled, but he knew that his speed and his superior technique meant nothing once he was subdued by Renji's brute physical strength. He felt like a child as he wriggled against Renji. He did not like the feeling. Of not being in control. All the time. So many lives depended on him.

Renji used his knee to spread Byakuya's legs into submission. He felt him slide against his body, rubbing him just the way he shouldn't. The redhead held back his breath. He had two lives to save, three, actually. He had to try and melt the permafrost.

"Let me go and I'll listen."

"Right..."

Renji's laugh roared through him. Suddenly he felt nostalgic, realizing that he had not heard that sanctimonious laugh in ages.

"About rules..." Renji swallowed his word as if they here wrought-iron. _Here it goes._

"You want to know what I was doing when you called my name just minutes ago?"

"You were taking a shower. What does that have to do with rules?"

"Why don't you just shut up for once? It was a fucking rhetorical question." Byakuya smiled, realizing that the old Renji was there, feisty, obstinate, disrespectful...He was _swearing._

"I was jerking off..." For a moment Renji lost his focus. He heard his words quivering, resisting to being voiced. He was thankful for whatever held Byakuya at peace, because if he had tried, he would have managed to escape his grip at that moment. Byakuya felt hot air glide over his neck, as Renji tightened his grip.

"I was jerking off, while thinking about _you._" And there it was. The truth he had been hiding for years, the truth that tied his impetuous personality into a knot of deliberate words and belated reactions.

Byakuya was rendered speechless upon hearing the pronoun.

"I've been doing that for quite some time. Always the same way, always imagining the same damn scenario, over and over. A vicious fucking circle, no end."

Years of self-imposed restraint opened a facet, and words sprawled out into Byakuya's ear, uncensored, spoken in that deep, rusty voice.

"Just a moment before you called out to me, I had one of my fingers pressed against my ass, trying to decide whether it's time to quit hoping that you will be the first person ever to enter me. And I decided to wait, hopelessly as always. A hard grip, a few tugs, and your face on my eyelids usually did the job. And then, that voice of yours, calling out my name just as I was...well. You actually made me come just by saying my name from behind closed door."

Renji stopped talking. It was enough. Maybe too much, but it felt so damn good to say that, to let it out in the open for the first time. The fact that it was Byakuya hearing his confession was starting to reflect in his groin.

Byakuya's forehead bumped against the wall as he listened to Renji's words sinking into him, filling the room with all the searing emotions which accumulated between them during the years. Behind his closed eyes he could see him. Renji's naked body was enveloped in the mist of steam. His surreal, red hair heavy with water, sticking to his shoulders and his back. Condensation pearled on his dark, intricate tattoos and all over his strong body, making him glisten. His face convoluted, head thrown back. One reluctant hand behind him, and the other, the decisive one, stroking his erection. And then, then he saw himself there. His hand steering Renji's finger, helping him fuck himself, whispering something into his ear.

"Renji..." Byakuya sighed.

Renji released him, and took yet another bold move. His hand, the reluctant one, slid down Byakuya's back, across his waist and his flat stomach, down to where his treacherous cock throbbed for Renji. He placed his open palm against Byakuya's erection. Renji let out an involuntary hiss before he could manage to form words.

"Where are your fucking rules now, _Kuchiki-sama_?" His voice was flooded with frustration and resentment.

"You will not fraternize with family members." He quoted one of those beloved Kuchiki rules.

"I've obeyed _your_ rule for years, you righteous bastard! I've _fraternized _only with myself! I've murdered everything I was because of _your _sick obsession with structure. I've been catatonic because I was scared that you could never love me as much as you love your fucking rulebook!"

All the pent up emotions were in those words. All the pain and anguish Renji had kept bottled up, surged like a tidal wave over Byakuya, making him feel small and pathetic. He often wondered what had happened to Renji, once a force of nature: fierce, always biting. All the rule-breaking was nothing compared to the way he himself had, unaware, broken Renji's spirit. He had extinguished the fire in his soul by being so damn cold, so unresponsive.

Byakuya's head still rested against the wall, even after he could no longer feel Renji's hot palm through the fabric of his pants. He could not move. He could not speak. The only thing Byakuya could do was let the his guilt overwhelm him. All the strength, all the unrelenting professionalism, it all seemed just as a symptom of his weakness, of his inability to cope with disorder. It all led to him spinning the unruly redhead into his perfectly knitted web.

Encumbered with his own inner war, he could not move from the position Renji had put him in. He could not even imagine looking at the man. He flinched as he felt Renji's head on his shoulder, his strong arms enveloping his waist, hands meeting on Byakuya's stomach.

"Byakuya," he heard Renji's voice, bereft of resentment, boiling with desire.

"Forget the damn rules. Please. I'm begging you." Renji's voice reverberated inside his head, but still Byakuya could not muster a word, could not force his muscles to move. He only felt that soothing warmth fade as Renji moved away. He heard a rustling sound, then a light thud. He wanted to turn around so badly, he wanted to wake up from the stupor and look, he wanted to see. He knew, he knew Renji was naked. He knew he was on the bed, just a blink away. All he had to do is open his eyes and look. All he had to do was forget the damn rules.

How was he supposed to do that? How was he supposed to discard all that he was? Was it even possible to break the mask that now felt as his true face?

"Please, look at me," Renji's pleading voice reached him from the bed. He was _begging_ him to look. Byakuya could swear he heard the damn mask crack at the moment those words touched deep inside of him. He straightened up into a proud stance, and turned his entire body to face the naked redhead on the bed. Renji grinned. That was _his _Kuchiki Byakuya, the one only he knew. The one he had fallen in love with. _His _Byakuya always managed to look serene and aloof, even when he would let himself an occasional slip of the heart.

Byakuya took his time to enjoy the view. The perfection of Renji's body was ostentatiously delineated by those vulgar tattoos. The ink tracing against his broad chest, caressing the sinews on his arms. He wondered about the artist who had painted Renji's body, pricking his skin with a needle dipped in black. The intimacy of the act made him jealous, it made him frown.

And then he smiled. Because Byakuya realized that the amazing body was painted for _him_, and him alone. That chest was rising rapidly, because Renji wanted them to share the same breath; the surge of Renji's hot blood into his penis, all of it was for his sake.

"For heaven's sake, Byakuya," a slightly irritated tint added to the name, "I think you've kept me waiting long enough."

Byakuya took his clothes off, and his pristine nature made him take his time folding each item across the chair. Renji could not determine whether he was more irritated by the delay, or aroused by that deliberate, _Byakuya-like,_ ritual. He wanted to jump up and tear the wrapping off his long awaited present, attacking him with his lips, with his fingertips. Instead, Renji just waited, as he had done for years, for Byakuya to come to him, of his own accord. It was the only way.

Instead of indulging in Renji, Byakuya sat down on the chair on which his clothes were folded, making the ritual superfluous, as his naked weight wrinkled the fabric. Renji looked at him in bewilderment.

"What the fuck? Byakuya?" The red head was too confused to be angry. Byakuya's marble features revealed nothing. He just sat, watching Renji squirm on the bed, smiling inwardly. Yes, he was hard. True, his cock was dying to get lost inside of Renji. However, Byakuya knew that the old Renji was back; the impatient one, reckless to the point of self-destruction.

He waited. But nothing happened. Byakuya could only see Renji's body tense up, that terrible cramp taking over his face, the light in his eyes diminishing. The redhead thought that Byakuya had changed his mind.

Renji looked away from the man he wanted so badly, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to push back the tears he felt welling up. The cruelty of the dark-haired man was too much to bear. If he had opted out, he should have left, or kicked, or killed Renji. Not this. Not the torture again.

When the redhead opened his eyes, they met Byakuya's, as he leaned over into a kiss. Both pairs of eyes closed, in order to feel with nothing but their tongues and lips.

"I shouldn't have done that, Renji," he said when they both stopped for air.

"I just wanted to see if you would come to me. I'm sorry." Renji smiled. Byakuya could not remember ever seeing a smile so honest and so pure. An epitome of bliss.

"It's ok, _Kuchiki-sama,_" Renji teased, forgetting about the moment of prolonged agony before their first kiss.

There was a lot of clumsiness in their foreplay, and they took their time to look for a comfortable position, shifting around the bed, getting familiar with the other man's body. The consensus the two men reached after carefully deliberating with their bodies lead to a position in which Renji's lips were enveloped around Byakuya's cock, his backside shamelessly exposed to Byakuya's eyes.

Byakuya moaned.

"For fuck sake, Renji. Mind your teeth, would you?" he blurted out as he felt a painful tug on the sensitive skin. Renji said nothing. He only pulled his lips across his teeth, and started sucking harder to apologize for fumbling. Byakuya moaned, this time with pleasure, and his hips pushed him deeper into Renji's mouth. When he managed to regain some control, he opened his eyes to see Renji's inviting backside, and his cock leaking onto Byakuya's chest. Renji lowered his hips, spreading his legs wider, allowing Byakuya a better view of that inviting hole.

Byakuya licked his finger and placed it gently across Renji's opening. He was unsure about what to do until he felt that slight pressure send shivers through Renji's body, breaking his rhythm. The redhead's moan on his cock seemed to have pulled Byakuya's finger in.

It took them some time to synchronize, to make their movements smooth and unbearably disconcerting. Byakuya pushed his second finger in. He was getting the hang of it. He managed to find the spot that made Renji push back hard against his fingers.

"Fuck me..." Renji said.

Driven mad by the lust behind that simple request, Byakuya shifted Renji under him, kissing him voraciously. Renji held his legs to his chest, and he lifted his hips as far up as he could.

"Renji..." Byakuya barely managed before he found himself surrounded by Renji's tightness.

"My God, you feel _so_ good," Byakuya said as he slowly pushed his cock all the way into Renji. He looked at the man under him. Renji had muffled a scream with his hand, and his face betrayed a combination of pain and wonder.

"Renji?" Byakuya inquired, anxious to start pounding in search for that place his fingers managed to find, but apprehensive of hurting Renji,

"I'm ok...Slowly," he gave barely intelligible instructions, which Byakuya tried to obey, but could not. The first few thrusts were slow, and deliberate, aimed at finding Renji's sweet spot. But as he felt Renji's muscles tighten around his cock, he lost it. With little conscious thought he had left, he used his palm to press Renji's cock against his stomach, making sure the redhead felt every single of his thrusts on his cock.

Renji felt pleasure replace the searing pain that had shot through him. Byakuya's hand was pressing his length against that amazing skin, rubbing him with the same motions that were fucking him, harder, deeper. He felt as his life was drained into Byakuya's palm as he came.

Byakuya had a few more thrusts in him before he climaxed, which allowed Renji to watch him. His dark hair was sticking to his forehead, his face flushed, lips parted. Still, he managed to look graceful as he pounded Renji wildly. He started moving his hips. Yes, Byakuya looked wild. Out of control. He grabbed Byakuya, using his hands to push him deeper inside, wanting to see that face feel what he himself felt moments ago. Absolute bliss.

Renji could have never imagined a sound so celestial could even exist, until he heard Byakuya scream his name as he came.

* * *

Byakuya was trying to focus on the task at hand. He needed to avoid conflict and possible bloodshed with the Sousuke family. Still, he needed to try to enable that the agreement made between the families is respected. A knock on the door. He knew only Renji would dare to do such a thing at this time of night, so he felt no compulsion to erase the exhaustion lingering on his face.

"Come in, Renji."

"How'd you know it was me?" Renji asked instead of saying hello.

"I'm clairvoyant," he answered sarcastically.

Renji sat on the bed next to him, pulling a worried face on.

"You look like shit," he said.

"I'm a bit tired."

"I can think of a few things I could do to make you unwind."

"Renji, I'm busy. If you're not going to help me sort this mess out, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The redhead did not enjoy being talk to like he was a petulant child, desperate for attention.

"For Christ sake, I'm not asking you give me a kidney...I'm just turned on...and I...I want to fuck, Byakuya."

Byakuya could not help but smile at those small signs of Abarai Renji becoming more like himself.

Renji's face seemed to reflect the colour of his hair. He just could not get used to the fact that making love to Byakuya was a normal thing, and that he had a right to strut into his room and ask to be serviced.

"Was it that hard all these years, Renji?" Byakuya asked. Renji was not aware of having a hard on, so he checked his crotch for a bulge. There was none.

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely perplexed. He was so immersed in his desire, to even consider the question was directed anywhere outside the region of his groin.

"You've been reverting to your old, impatient self more and more since the day we...What I meant was, was it that hard for you...keeping quiet and..."

Renji grew sullen upon remembering the ordeal he had undertaken in order to survive the love he felt, without alienating Byakuya.

"It's over. I don't want to talk about it. We're...we're together now, so it's not important." He turned his face away from Byakuya, to hide the pain he knew was visible.

"Tell me," Byakuya whispered.

"It was bad, ok? I wanted you so bad, that every intimacy would...I had to control everything." Renji noticed that his lover was saddened by his words, and that was something he was not prepared to see.

"I did it, for you. It was my decision, you're not to blame, I..." Whatever Renji wanted to say was abruptly silenced by Byakuya's lips, pressing hard against his.

"Take off your clothes Renji, I'm going to fuck you now," Byakuya declared.

Renji was naked in a blink of an eye, prepared to straddle Byakuya, to feel his skin with his lips, with his tongue.

"No," Byakuya said, as he pushed the redhead away. "Stand against that wall. Study the wallpapers."

"What? Just take off your clothes and..."

"Renji, for once do as you're told," Byakuya said and smiled.

* * *

"What now?" Renji asked, annoyed, looking at Byakuya over his shoulders. The man was doing that ritual again: taking his clothes and carefully folding them.

"The wallpapers, Renji," Byakuya said curtly.

Renji was not surprised at how unattractive the wallpapers were, but the sounds coming from behind his back made his blood rush down. Byakuya was masturbating.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I want to make you come just by fucking you."

Renji felt a wave of heat splash over his body, making him harder by the second.

"That's all fine, but why are you jerking off?"

Byakuya was getting himself off because he was too damn aroused to be able to last long enough to make Renji come the way he wanted to.

"Shut up and get yourself ready for me Renji. I want to see you use your fingers."

When Renji reached back, and pressed his finger against his hole, he could here Byakuya's panting grow erratic, heavier than before. He started fucking himself furiously, holding back his moans so he could hear Byakuya come. He did not have to wait for long.

"Ah, fuck...Renji...yes..." Byakuya moaned in orgasm, coming on his thighs, and into his hand.

"Byakuya..." Renji pleaded, after he removed his fingers.

"Come here."

Renji kneeled between Byakuya's legs, coated with come. For some reason Byakuya's come made him incredibly aroused; I guess because it was a residual evidence of the lust he felt for him. Renji rested his large hands onto Byakuya's hips as he started licking them. He moaned, and moved one hand to stroke Byakuya's reawakened erection.

"Stop Renji."

"How do you want me?" Renji asked.

" Get on all four. It'll be easier to focus if I can't see your face."

It was _a little_ easier to focus. Renji's spread cheeks allowed him to see himself entering him, which had a similar effect of seeing his face drowned in pleasure, and his cock hard and trembling. He fucked him hard, and Renji panted, pushing back onto him.

"Byakuya, I want you to come over my ass," Renji blurted out. When Byakuya heard the request, he felt his focus waver, and he realized he was close. _Too close._ Frustrated, he reached for Renji's cock and he started fisting the redhead violently, not wanting to come before him. Renji screamed out, spilling over Byakuya's hand. With the same hand, Byakuya pulled out just when he was about to come himself, and he spread his come over Renji's ass, rubbing the head of his cock over the warm, searing skin.

"Sorry Renji. I couldn't last long enough. It's your damn fault, anyway, you can't say things like that in the middle..."

Renji gave him a long, soft kiss.

* * *

Renji thought that it would feel good, but not _that good._ It was so damn amazing, he could not stop thinking about it. He did not expect that Byakuya would rub himself like that against his ass. The feeling of the silky-soft tip of his cock pulsate against his skin as it spilled out the hot liquid...

"Oi, Renji? Are you with me?" Ichigo asked, perplexed with the blushing bulk of a man.

"Sure, sure," Renji answered, making a mental note to once again find a way to control his thoughts outside the bedroom, away from his beloved.


End file.
